


Mabel's Helping Hand

by toadstoolmysteries



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: College, Gen, School, Winter Break, after canon, after the show, college dipper, college mabel, college mystery twins, they visit each other during break and are happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadstoolmysteries/pseuds/toadstoolmysteries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins, now in college, visit each other during winter break, and Mabel has some news to break to her brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mabel's Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> just a one shot! enjoy and leave kudos and comments if you liked it! its a little messy, and the title isn't that great haha but i hope you like the idea

It had been almost six years since Gravity Falls.

Mabel and Dipper had never been able to go back to the sleepy town after the summer before eighth grade, though they both longed for its mysteries and excitement. The two had desperately tried to reunite themselves with their “Grunkles”, their friends, their everything, but the only reunions they were able to scrap together were through a screen. The twins were suffering, and vowed to return after college.

It was their freshman year of college. The two had had past dreams of attending the same one, but of course did not have much luck, as they both had very different dreams of careers. Dipper had gotten accepted to Stanford, and was just ecstatic to be studying physics there (“Haha, physics at Stanford University? You did that on purpose” Mabel had joked), while Mabel was a fine art major at the Fashion Institute of Technology. The two were devastated to be separated, but at least they were following their dreams. They made sure they set up time to visit each other during breaks.

It was winter break, and Mabel was eager to be back in Cali with her brother. She had big news to break to him.

___

“Mabel!” Dipper called out to his sister and ran towards her with a grin.

The two embraced and after pulling away from Mabel’s warm hug, he offered to grab her bags. She refused of course, but he took one anyways. The two walked hip to hip out of the airport together.

“My room mate’s in Michigan for Christmas, so my dorm is all for us! I made sure he cleaned up his side before he left. I’ll sleep in his bed, and you can sleep in mine.” 

“Sounds great! Hey, I have something to tell you later that I couldn’t bring myself to talk about over the phone.” Mabel looked towards the floor.

Dipper’s heart skipped a beat. “What, you’re not pregnant already, are you? It’s only been, what, not even four months?”

“Dipper!” Mabel punched her sibling lightly in the shoulder. “No! It’s nothing like that. Trust me, it’s good news. I guess. It’s actually neutral I guess. You’ll see.”

Dipper breathed a sigh of relief. “Alright. Come on, my car’s in lot 6.”

___

After Dipper had showed Mabel his small (and also quite crowded, when he said he had his roommate “clean” the room, she expected something nicer, but she didn’t complain) room, and the two had set her bags against the wall, the two began to tell their stories of the first semester of college. They laughed, Mabel sitting with her legs against the wall, Dipper with his back to it, both on Dipper’s messy bed.

After a lengthy amount of shared experiences, Dipper poked his sister’s shoulder. “Hey, what did you want to tell me again?”

“Oh, right,” Mabel pushed her hair behind her ear and breathed deeply before saying quickly “I want to change majors.”

“Oh, really? What for?” Dipper was confused but supportive as ever. Mabel could her it in his voice. “I thought you said you’re having a ton of fun with your art major?”

“I am! I just, I’ve been thinking about this for a while actually, and my true dream, I think, is to become a psychiatrist.”

“A psychiatrist? Why do you want to be-”

“Dipper, I know you don’t want to talk about it a lot, but after Gravity Falls… when you were really messed up, and you had nightmares and was just traumatized in general, didn’t I help you? At all?”

It was true. Their summer in Gravity Falls had hurt the two mentally, even though Dipper liked to pretend it didn’t. The two both had horrible nightmares of Bill, usually ending up with one of them jolting up out of their sleep and bursting into tears, their twin staying up with them to comfort them. Mabel had been more helpful to Dipper than the other way around, Dipper being to scared of saying the wrong thing to do more than pat Mabel on the head and say “There, there… it’ll be okay.” They couldn’t get a therapist without alarming their parents, so Mabel became a makeshift one for her scarred brother. It did help, and Dipper had healed a ton due to Mabel’s late-night therapy.

“Yes, of course. Is that why you want to become one? Because of me, because of Gravity Falls?”

“Dipper,” Mabel was sitting up now, and she held Dipper’s hand in his. “I want to help people. I want to help people like I hope I helped you. I know what it’s like to go through messed up stuff as a child, most likely even more than the average kid, and it would only feel right if I lent my wisdom to others. Do you understand?”

“Mabel, if you feel forced to do this, don’t be. You are not obligated to help others. You do whatever makes you happy, alright?”

“Dipper, this does make me happy. I can only be happy this way. And besides, I’d make a great psychiatrist, wouldn’t I?” She flipped her hair behind her shoulders and grinned.

“Of course,” Dipper replied, smiling. “I’m proud of you, sis.”


End file.
